Fanmade Crossovers
Before Posting, Please Read Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Fanmade Content Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. (think first: is this something you'd say to a little kid?) * Content must relate somehow to Lab Rats. * Content cannot contain inappropriate content. * Do not create content that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. * Do not any disturbing content. (talking religion, disturbing stories, politics, etc.) * You must follow the Posting Layout seen below before posting. (A warning will result if not followed) * Do not edit any content that is not yours. Posting Layout (must follow) When posting your fanmade crossover, you must follow this layout. Crossover Title | By: Person Any subheading needed can be added in with Subheading Title Please use this layout to avoid confusion. If you are seen ignoring it, it'll result in a warning. ---- Fanmade content starts below this line ---- Lab Rats Undercover The Rats have a mission in Washington D.C. They meet the Coopers on a mission. K.C. develops a crush on Adam. Characters Main Characters * Billy Unger as Chase * Spencer Boldman as Adam * Kelli Berglund as Bree * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo * Hal Sparks as Donald Guest Stars * Zendaya as K.C. * Kamil McFadden as Ernie * Trinitee Stokes as Judy * Tammy Townsend as Kira * Kadeem Hardison as Craig Trivia * This is Lab Rats' second crossover. * This is counted as a K.C. Undercover episode too. * This is Zendaya & Spencer Boldman's second time working together, after Zapped. Lab Rats vs. Lab Rats The Lab Rats have to save their true biological father, Vincent Davenport, from Jack Ryder, a supervillain who wishes to put bionic humans into extinction, but they also discover that Vincent has four other children named after them, after a brawl with his brother, Daniel Davenport. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Brandon Frangipani as Vincent Davenport *Damien Johnson as Alternate Leo Dooley *Matt Drury as Alternate Chase Davenport *Unknown as Alternate Adam Davenport *Unknown as Alternate Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Various as Jack Ryder's SIA Agents Guest Cast *Brandon Frangipani as Jack Ryder (main antagonist) Mentioned Cast *Brandon Frangipani as Daniel Davenport Trivia *This differs from Hidden Bionics and Secrets Revealed. **This is because of the online web series leading to this episode. **This is the also the new Season 5 premiere, while the old one will still be shown on TV. Andre132's Fanmade Season 4 Mighty Rats: Part 1 Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Alan take the lab rats, Donald, Douglas and the students to Mighty Med. They soon all get to know each other but when Leo visits The Domain, he accidentally hits Gus with a laser sphere. Main Cast: * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast: * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Max Charles as Spin * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * Ashley Argota as Sarah Special Guest Cast: * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz * Augie Isaac as Gus * Carlos Lacamara as Horace Diaz Mighty Rats: Part 2 Special Agent Graham shows up and the team has to work together to defeat all the agents. Donald uses his new powers Horace gave him. Leo and Gus sneak through the vents to try and get to the main room. Main Cast: * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast: * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Max Charles as Spin * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * Ashley Argota as Sarah Special Guest Cast: * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz * Augie Isaac as Gus * Carlos Lacamara as Horace Diaz * Jeremy Howard as Philip Undercover on the Bionic Island K.C., Judy and Ernie has to go on a mission on the Bionic Island, because the Organization wants Bionic kids to go on spy missions. So, K.C., Ernie and Judy have to study them. The Other Side want Bionic Kids too. So, Brett goes to the Island and takes Bob and Spin. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo look for them and bumps into the Coopers. Adam and Chase has a crush on K.C. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo tells the Coopers that they're looking for Spin and Bob. Chase sees their GPS location all the way in Egypt. Brett left a note that says "Meet me in Eygpt or I bomb the whole academy". So, they get to Egypt and the Coopers are shocked that they see Brett. And, Brett has Bionic powers (speed, heat vision and freeze breath) he takes out everyone except K.C. She tricks him by making him falling of the Pyramid. Recurring Cast: Zendaya as K.C. Kamil McFadden as Ernie Trinitee Stokes as Judy Absent: Veronica Dunne , Tammy Townsend , and Kadeem Hardison Special Guest Cast: Billy Unger as Chase Spencer Boldman as Adam Kelli Burgland as Bree Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Hal Sparks as Donald Guest stars: Ross Butler as Brett Willis Trivia: Second time Zendaya and Spencer Boldman been together since "Zapped " Second Lab Rats crossover This counts as a K.C. Undercover episode Lab Rats Meet The Thundermans Meet Henry Danger The Lab Rats are in hot water after a hot water mission gone wrong. Chase blames Adam and Adam blames Chase Bree blames both of them and Leo is out sick. Chase not being a leader and Adam being obnoxius. Donald calms the kids down. Leo feeling a bit better wants to go on a mission. But the mission has been "taken care of". Meanwhile in Hiddenville a Super Hero Teen named Phobe and her Super Villian Brother teen Max are getting a school project together. Who is your biggest role model? Max wants to do the prjoect on the evil villian Dark Mayhem and Phobe wants to do the project on Her dad Hank ex Super Hero Thunderman. Max and Phobe argue on what should there project should be about. In Swellview Captian Man a indestructible super hero and his sidekick Henry or Kid Danger just came back from a robbery Henry beaten up and battered. While Captian Man is fine. Charlotte Henry's friend is doing a report on a superhero. Captian Man assumes it's him. But Charlotte is doing her report on The Bionic Heroes. Captian Man is insulted but finds out they are better than him. On the Island Chase still upset of the failed mission,goes on a mission on his own in Hiddenville. Phobe and Max go to Hiddenville High to get Phobe's notebook. Chase gets there sees Phobe and Max and think they are the intruders. And takes them down. But Captian Man is the one. He wanted to prove that bionics are weak. Chase calls the Team. Captian Man calls Kid Danger and Charlotte. Kid Danger questions him why did he go to Hiddienville. Phobe wants to know what's going on. The team introduces themselves as the first bionic heroes. Phobe is stunned that she is not the only hero. Captian Man still feels ashamed. Charlotte asks them hundreds of questions for her report. Phobe thinks they should stay at Captian Man's lair. Just when they leave, a mysterious figure is spying on them. To be finished... Lab Rats Vs Wizards of Walvery place The Lab Rats Was Looking for a mission And they were hungry then Bree Super Speed and have a sandwich and the others said where did you get that and Bree replied saying " From The Waverly Sub Station" and they said let go main cast *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald davenport *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake t Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David Deluise as Jerry Russo recurting cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman * * Category:Fanmade Pages